Soulmates
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Makoharu Fest 2014.
1. Blue and Green

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free.

* * *

If anyone had ever asked Haru what his favorite color was, he would automatically say blue. Blue was the color of the water – the thing which was the center of his universe as long as he could remember. But on the day he started his elementary school life, everything changed.

He chose the last desk in the right line. He always did that – trying to stay as far away from others as possible. He was quite antisocial which his grandmother told him plenty of times. In her opinion, he should make some life-long friendships. They would make his life much better – at least that was what she said.

"Hello!" Haru turned to his right because of the kind voice and his eyes widened slightly. Beside him, a boy in his age was sitting, having the greenest eyes he had ever seen. "My name is Makoto! It is nice to meet you!" Haru knew that his new acquaintance was waiting for an answer, but he was so lost in his eyes he could not say a thing. They were so deep and held so many emotions that took his breath away. Makoto cocked his head. Haru felt a light blush spreading his face as he shook the reached out hand.

"Haruka," he mumbled, averting his gaze in embarrassment. Even in that state, he could catch a glimpse of the huge smile on the other boys' face.

"It is nice to meet you, Haru-chan!" Haru looked up with slight anger in his eyes because of the nickname.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Haru felt as someone was shaking his shoulder. He groaned and turned his head to the right – just like he did so many years ago.

"Good morning, Haru!" His husband greeted him with a smile on his face. Haru's mouth twitched. Makoto knew that he could not get more than a smile like that in the morning. His partner was not a morning person – at least until his so loved bath. "I have already prepared your bath," the taller boy said, as he pulled Haru out of their shared bed.

When Haru was standing on his two feet, he still did not let Makotos' hand go. He only stared into those loved green eyes which looked back at him, holding just as much love as he felt. Eventually, Haru opened his mouth to say something.

"Would you like to join me?"


	2. Watching

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free.

* * *

Makoto was overworking himself which Haru did not like. Not at all. His best friend did all of his duties as a responsible captain, helped Nagisa with his studies and trained hard every day. Sometimes Haru had no idea from where Makoto took all the strenght for all of these.

It was a Friday night when Haru had had enough. They trained from early afternoon until sunset. They were walking home when Haru turned towards the taller boy.

"Have you got any plans for the night?" He asked, trying to hide his concern in his voice. Noticing Makoto's knowing little smile as he looked back at him, Haru knew that he failed.

"We will have that test next week. I am planning to learn tonight and all the weekend," he said, but because of the frown on Harus' face, he blinked. "Hau?"

Haru did not answer, but grabbed his hand and before he could turn towards the way to his own house, pulled him towards the other direction. He would not let Makoto being the responsible and hard-working man he was. Not tonight.

* * *

Haru pulled Makoto into the kitchen who was still shocked, but without any questions, he sat down to the table. After that, Haru put on his apron and walked to the cooker. Makoto watched his every movement curiously.

"Um, Haru? Why did you pull me here like this?" Makoto saw Haru stiffen. He was embarrassed.

"You have been working so hard lately. You deserve to have some rest," Haru mumbled, paying all his attention to the food he was cooking.

Makoto felt a fond smile appearing on his face. He tried to hide how tiring these few weeks were, because he did not want to worry his teammates. But he should have known that he could not hide anything from Haru. Yes, Haru knew him just like the back of his hand. He stood up and walked to Haru. He hugged him from behind, making Haru blush.

"Thank you, Haru!" He said happily. Haru looked aside which made Makoto giggle.

"It is nothing," the other teen said, then turned his head towards his friend. "Sit back. The mackerel is almost ready."


	3. Holding hands

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Free.

* * *

Makoto was lying in the sandbox. His clothes were covered in sand with his knee most likely bleeding. He sniffed feeling as tears gathered in his eyes. He only wanted to go and see that bunny with everyone else. He did not pay attention to the sand castle in front of him and he paid the price.

"Are you okay?" He heard a thin voice above him. Makoto looked up and met with two deep blue eyes. The other boy titled his head in question as he reached out his hand to help Makoto up. Makoto nodded quickly, taking his hand. The raven haired boy smiled at him and led him to a bench. "That's it," he said after he had cleaned out the bruise on Makotos' knee with a tissue.

"You are our neighbor, right?" Makoto asked, furrowing his brows. He was bad at memorizing names, but he did not want to offer the other either. Suddenly, the name came into his mind and a huge smile appeared on Makotos' face. "Haru-chan!"

"That is not my name," Haru mumbled under his nose with an annoyed expression on his face. He did not like when others referred him to a girl just because of his name. "Call me Haru."

"I am sorry, Haru" Makoto said, feeling ashamed, "your mom called you that when we first met so-"

"Do not care about that. She always does it, no matter how many times I tell her not to." Hearing Makoto giggle, Haru looked at him. "What is so funny?"

"Mh-hm, it is nothing," Makoto said, jumping down from the bench. He took Haru's hand into his own once again, smiling at him. "You are already talking like an adult, Haru. You are incredible!"

If you asked Haru why his face was red, he would say that it was only because of the rays of the setting sun.


End file.
